Glitches in LEGO Island 3
This page is for reporting glitches in LEGO Island 3. If you find a glitch and it is not here, please add it. Include the date, how severe the glitch is, where it can be found, the build number, Windows or Mac, etc. Glitches will be removed as they are fixed. Please remember this is for glitches, not suggestions for the game. General Player Character *Sometimes, the characters' rocking back-and-forth motions will become out-of-sync with their arm motions, making it seem like their arms are falling out of their sockets. (1/31, 15.5, Win) 'Gameplay' *Only until you get to the ship does the game "save". To return to the ship after dying, you have to go to the main page and hit "Load game". However, two main glitches occur: : 1. In order to use you items, you have to switch to another character (and then you can switch back). : 2. The tasks do not reset (For example, in Lego City, you can knock out the guards around the Pentagon once, "die", and then go back to that level after reloading and your task box will say you have knocked out all of the guards, but you will not be able to enter the mayor's house (or courthouse)). The Hub *In previous builds, there would be dialogue involving Luna Rom upon completing a level and returning to the SS LEGO Island. In recent builds, all the player gets is an empty text box. (1/31, 15.5, Win) Music *For many tracks, there will be a long period of silence between song loops. The loop should begin as soon as the song ends. Examples include (but are not limited to) "Tower On Foot", "Castle Island", and "Desert/Pyramid Area". (1/31, 15.5, Win) Enemies *Sometimes, when an enemy dies, its health does not read as "Dead", but as "0/0". This "tricks" the game into believing the battle is still going on, and therefore the battle mode does not turn off. Eventually, Pepper will be unable to fight any more enemies. (1/31, 15.5, Win) *When an enemy is defeated, their character stay normal, stopping you from saving the infomaniac to get to the hub. (win) *In the section where you save the infomaniac, a brickster bot can sometimes get stuck and be unkillable. Level Specific LEGO Island Pepper's House *The final message still reads "(Interact Again To Continue)", even though this is no longer necessary. (1/31, 15.5, Win) Destroyed LEGO Island Infocenter *Pepper will spawn outside the Information Center and immediately fall into the ocean below, resulting in instant death and inability to complete the level. (1/31, 15.5, Win) * affter you enter the lift you fall down in the gray not letting you compleat the level (1/28 15.5 win) LEGO City *There are some vehicle issues: when you try to drive the first car the fuel goes down but you cannot sit in the car, only stand next to it, and it does not move. Also, when you exit the plane it takes it back to the place where you took off. (B15.2 Win) *The bridge controls do not activate (B15.2 Win) Ninja Valley Sandy Bay *The BricksterBot MegaSpider has infinite health, rendering the level incompletable. (1/31, 15.5, Win) Pirate Bay Castle Island Adventure Island *When fighting the BricksterBot Jungle army, after a battle ends, the music does not continue playing "Adventurers Dino Island", but "Desert/Pyramid Area". (1/31, 15.5, Win) Battle for LEGO Island *It is impossible to land the plane for repairs; however, even if the plane's health runs out, you do not die. (1/31, 15.5, Win) *If the plane flies close enough to the BricksterBots below, it begins battle with them. (1/31, 15.5, Win) *Sometimes, the torpedoes spawn under the plane's left wing, sometimes under the right wing, and sometimes directly underneath the plane. This makes aiming the torpedoes difficult, as they have to be precisely on-target to destroy OGEL Starfighters. (1/31, 15.5, Win) *I am not exactly sure how this happened. The plane's health had run out, three OGEL Starfighters were destroyed, battle had begun with the BricksterBots on the island, and the plane had seemingly hit the ocean. Suddenly, while the camera remained functional, Pepper's plane and the OGEL Starfighters were frozen in place. When I hit "Esc", I got the game over screen. Upon restarting the level, I had negative health and immediately died. Upon restarting the level, I again had negative health and immediately died. This repeated endlessly. (1/31, 15.5, Win) *The underwater view does not have a blue filter. (1/31, 15.5, Win) Caverns *Take a good look around - there are lots of places that the cave roof dosn't cover. Also, if you go up as high as you can and hit shift a few times, you can go right through anything above you. *Pepper will spawn outside the cave and immediately fall into the ocean below, resulting in instant death and inability to complete the level. (1/31, 15.5, Win) Mars